


I've Gotta Have You

by Ashs_Empherion



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 21:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17475389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashs_Empherion/pseuds/Ashs_Empherion
Summary: This was inspired by a night of Karaoke with a group of friends when I started to goof around with the lyrics of the song "22" by Taylor Swift when it came on randomly and I was left to sing it alone. This is what I came up with. It is entirely of my making and imagination, although Russia and Prussia belong solely to their creator. I hope that you enjoy it! :)





	I've Gotta Have You

**Author's Note:**

> **AN: This has been slightly rewritten so I hope that you all still like it!**

It feels like the perfect night for Prussia to dress up like a hipster  
And make fun of the losers.  
It feels like the perfect night to be awesome at midnight,  
And to fall in love with strangers.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely all at the same time.  
Russia's miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah!  
Tonight's the night when Prussia will forget all the losers,  
It's awesome time!

Uh oh!  
Prussia's unsure about him,  
But Russia's packing his pipe  
Saying ''Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you.  
You don't know much about me  
But I'll bet you want to  
And everything will be alright  
If you just join with Mother Russia tonight."

It seems like one of those nights  
In a place too crowded  
Too many nations, (who is this Russia anyway, ew?).  
It seems like one of those nights,  
Prussia drinks too much and ends up dreaming  
Screaming instead of sleeping.

Yeah,  
We're happy, free, confused, and lonely in the best way?  
Russia is miserable and magical.  
Oh, yeah!  
Tonight's the night when Prussia will be forgetting about the heartbreak  
Its time.

Uh oh! (Hey!)  
Russia doesn't know Prussia,  
But he's feeling mighty fine,  
Saying ''Everything will be alright  
"If you keep me next to you.  
I know you don't know me  
But I bet you'll want to."  
Everything is feeling alright (right)  
If Prussia just keeps dancing against him  
Joining Mother Russia, da.

Prussia doesn't know about him.  
Prussia feels as Russia brushes against him tonight  
Feeling they'll be ditching the scene.  
Russia says ''It's like one of those nights  
"Where we won't be sleeping."  
Prussia thinks it feels like one of those nights  
Where he'll get good news.  
"I gotta have you.  
I gotta have you."

"Ooh-ooh, ye-e-e-e-eah, hey!"  
Prussia cries "I don't know you (I don't know about you)  
But I'm feeling awesome  
Everything will be alright  
If you keep me next to you."  
Russia "You don't know me. (You don't know about me)  
But I'll bet you want to  
Everything will be alright  
If only you with me.''

Russia felt like it was one of those nights  
Where he needed to ditch the scene.  
Prussia felt it was one of those nights  
Where he wasn't going to sleep.  
It was one of those nights  
Russia had good news.  
"I've got you.  
I've got you."


End file.
